


Introductions

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Dinners, Found Family, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, broganes, keith is introduced to Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: “Do you want to have dinner at my place?” he asked Keith.Keith’s head snapped up, his long black hair shielding most of his face. Shiro could see his purple eyes widen.“You don’t have to, but I will admit that my boyfriend makes really great food,” Shiro bragged._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or Shiro invites Keith to dinner at his home, and meets Adam for the first time.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Adashi Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, and just stumbled on it. So decided to post some cute broganes bonding :) 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Shiro had met up with Keith that day. The entrance exams to the Garrison were coming up soon, and Shiro was helping Keith study for them, as part of the Big Brother mentor program. It had started when Shiro had come into Keith’s school to do a presentation and promotion of the Garrison and had zeroed in. He had listened enough to Adam talk about the nuances of school life to know how to look and identify the labeled trouble kids. After the whole stealing his car fiasco, Shiro had decided to take a chance on him. They had been meeting up for a few months now, and he felt that Keith was starting to open up to him a little. Every time Shiro looked at the kid he saw a lot of himself when he was that age. 

They had just finished their study session when Shiro asked the question. Keith was putting his materials away in the shabby backpack he had. The time was getting later, and Shiro knew that Adam would be starting the preparations for dinner soon. 

“Do you want to have dinner at my place?” he asked Keith. 

Keith’s head snapped up, his long black hair shielding most of his face. Shiro could see his purple eyes widen. Shiro had taken him by surprise and immediately went into recovery mode. He leaned back in his chair to give the boy more room. 

“You don’t have to, but I will admit that my boyfriend makes really great food,” Shiro bragged. 

Keith hesitated for a moment. Shiro could practically see the thoughts whirring through his mind, weighing the pros and cons of coming over for dinner. Though they had formed a good bond over the last few months, Keith had never been to Shiro’s home and met Adam. He only knew him as the man Shiro was dating. 

“Would he make enough food for another person?” Keith asked. 

Shiro let a laugh burst out of him. The thought of Adam not making enough food was comical because that would never be a problem for him. This is the man who hosted the end of semester feasts at their apartment for his students twice a year. If given the chance to cook for other people, he would not hesitate to take it. Shiro often joked that Adam should be owning his own three-star Michelin restaurant rather than being a teacher. Though his boyfriend was well known and highly regarded as a teacher at the Academy, he was also known for his food thanks to students gossiping with one another if they are lucky enough to attend Adam’s student banquets. 

“That won’t be a problem. He tends to cook too much food because he doesn’t understand proportions.” 

Keith’s face formed a small smirk. “Doesn’t he teach the intro math class to all cadets? He should know how to do proportions.”

Shiro beamed at the little joke Keith made. The fact that he felt comfortable enough to do that made his heart flutter. He was getting through to him, a little bit at a time. Shiro stuffed all his things into his messenger bag and stood up. He stretched his arms high above his head, and Keith followed. As they got into the car he looked back at Keith. 

“So, do you want to have dinner? You can meet Adam finally,” Shiro prompted again. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.” 

Shiro nodded his head. He went to the touchpad at the front of the car he was in and set up the voice command. He told the system to call Adam and then the phone was ringing. Shiro looked behind him as he backed out of the parking spot. Adam picked up after a few rings. 

“Hello?” his deep voice came over.

Hearing the melodic accent of Adam made Shiro smile. Even if had only been a few hours since they had seen each other. 

“Adam,” Shiro greeted back. 

“Takashi. What do you need?” his boyfriend asked. It was in the same causal way Shiro would say what’s up? 

“I’m bringing a guest home for dinner tonight,” he told Adam. 

Adam let out that small yelp he did when he was taken by surprise. It made Shiro smile, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Keith raise his eyebrows. 

“Oh! Well, okay, I mean the house is a mess, but I just put the food in to cook so I guess I can quickly clean up. How long are you?” 

“Like fifteen minutes.” 

Adam let out a stream of exclamations in Pashto. “Oh for Allah’s sake, Takashi. That is not enough time. But I suppose we will just have to excuse the mess. Okay, I will see you then.” 

“Love you,” Shiro said in a tone of voice he hoped conveyed this apology. 

“I love you too.” Then he hung up. 

He took a quick glance over at Keith before returning back to the road. 

“Just to be clear, the house will not be a mess, because Adam is a bit of a neat freak. He just thinks it’s messy when the littlest thing is out of place.” 

Keith nodded his head. “That’s good to know.” 

Shiro then turned on the radio to a station he liked and turned up the volume. He let the music fill the silence the rest of the ride home. Eventually, he came to the familiar parking lot and found a prime spot right in front of his apartment building. He may have made too sharp of a turn which elicited a yelp from Keith. Shiro shot a hasty “sorry” before putting the car in park. It was rare that he got a good spot, and he was not about to lose it. They both got out of the car and Shiro practically skipped up the stairs. From down the hallway, he could already smell the food Adam was making behind their closed door. Shiro jangled his keys until he found the right one and put it in the lock. When the door opened, the air and scents of food cooking hit him and Shiro found himself closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The air smelled spicy tonight. 

“Adam! I’m home!” Shiro called out. 

The faint music of his “cooking playlist” was playing softly in the background. He heard Adam rustling around in the kitchen before he made his appearance. Shiro walked up and gave a quick kiss to Adam which he accepted. They pulled away after a moment, and Shiro turned back to Keith. Keith had walked in a little deeper into the house and was looking at the wall of achievements and photos on it. He seemed very interested in it. When he looked back at his boyfriend though his brown eyes were wide and his face was pinched. Shiro was confused until he followed his line of sight and noticed that he had forgotten to tell Keith to take his shoes off. Shiro cleared his throat to get Keith’s attention. His head snapped up. 

“Keith, I forgot to mention, please take your shoes off.” 

Keith scrambled out of his shoes and put them against the wall where other pairs lied as well. Shiro watched as his body language tense and became more closed off again. Shiro wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist. 

“Keith, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Adam. Adam, this is Keith,” Shiro introduced. 

Keith looked up from behind his fringe, and Shiro saw his eyes widen as he looked up at Adam. Adam usually had that effect about him, because he stood so tall to the average person. And compared to a short pre-teen, Adam must’ve been like a giant to him. He even made Shiro look small, and Shiro was over six feet. Adam nodded his head and gave a warm smile to the boy. 

“It is finally nice to meet you, Keith. Takashi has spoken very highly of you. Now come, it is time to eat. Takashi, please set the table for me.” 

Adam released himself from Shiro’s hold and made his way into the kitchen. Shiro beckoned Keith to follow so they could get the proper utensils and plates. Shiro was about to grab a set when Adam interrupted. 

“Grab the good ones,” he said. 

Shiro turned to make sure he heard right. “The good ones?” 

Adam nodded his head, his copper hair glinting in the light. “Yes, that is what I said. Today is a special occasion.”

Shiro was not about to argue with that. Adam shared a secret smile with Shiro before turning his attention to the piles of food he had created. Shiro gave the knives and forks to Keith, while he took the nice porcelain plates in his own hands. They set the table together in quiet silence. Keith was extra quiet, and his face was pinched. 

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked. 

All Keith did was a nod in return. Shiro pursed his lips. It seemed bringing him here led them back to square one. Perhaps meeting Adam was too much for him to handle. Dish by dish, Adam came out and put them on the table in the middle. There was so much food that he knew they’d be eating it for days. When Adam was finished he wiped a bead of sweat off his face with his arm. 

“Whew. Okay, what would everyone like to drink? Keith, we have almost everything, anything you want?” Adam asked. 

Keith grumbled something that Shiro didn’t catch. Neither did Adam by the look on his face. He leaned in closer. 

“Can you repeat?” he asked. 

“Milk,” he said a little louder, and he didn’t sound thrilled. 

Adam smiled and nodded his head. “A good choice. Milk is good for spicy things. Takashi?” 

“I’ll grab a beer from the fridge.” 

Adam arched an eyebrow and looked at Keith. He was staring steadfastly at the ground. “A not so wise choice. But so be it.” 

“And what will you be having?” Shiro asked. 

“Milk. Keith had the right idea. I went a little heavier on the spice tonight, so that is my warning for you. Keith, I don’t know how you handle spicy food, but your mentor here is a big baby when it comes to it.” 

Adam leaned in for a quick kiss while Shiro sputtered out at the indignation of it all. Keith was scowling. Worry dug into Shiro’s mind over it. He wanted to know what upset Keith so much so suddenly. 

Shiro took his seat next to Keith and leaned down. “Keith, c’mon you can tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing is wrong,” he insisted. 

“Your scowl would indicate otherwise,” Shiro pointed out. It only made Keith’s scowl deepened. 

Before Keith could respond Adam came back with their drinks. “Let’s eat!” 

There was a barrage of food that covered the table, and from the look of it, it seemed to be Indian cuisine. That was a personal favorite of Adam’s, and he used any excuse to make it. A variety of vegetables were being served and many types of chutneys. Adam had the heart to direct Shiro the ones with the least punch. Keith seemed more open to the idea of spices. Keith had taken a good helping of chicken tikka masala Adam had made, as well as some naan bread. When he took the first bite, he couldn’t hide his awe of it, just like everyone else who had ever had Adam’s cooking. Shiro was a big fan of the cauliflower covered in tomato-garlic chutney. Adam had taken a good helping of the tikka masala himself, as that was one of his favorite dishes in the world. 

“I hear you are studying hard for your exams, Keith,” Adam said breaking the silence. 

Keith nodded his head silently and took a sip of milk from the glass. Adam had the patience of a saint and was well versed in the awkward silence, thanks to being a teacher. He did not mind the wait time. 

“That’s good. Takashi is a great tutor you know.” 

Still silence. Adam took another bite of his food before he continued to talk. 

“You know, Takashi helped me when I was a cadet.” 

That grabbed Keith’s attention. “He did?” 

Adam’s eyes lit up. He nodded his head. “Yes. You see when I came to the Garrison, I did not speak good English. English is my third language, so they paired me up with Takashi so he could help me adjust to it and learn. Without him, I do not think I would made it through.” 

Keith looked stunned, and his mask of indifference had broken for a second. Then he put it back on, shutting him out. “Cool.” 

Adam nodded his head. “Any more helpings?” 

When no one took him up, he stood up from his chair and started to take the bowls away and pack them into containers for leftovers. Shiro stood up and had Keith follow him back to the living room. 

They both sat down on the couch. “Are you ready to tell me what’s bothering you?” 

“I don’t like him,” he declared. 

Shiro was taken aback by the comment. It felt like a punch to the gut for some reason. He was silent for a moment trying to get his thoughts together. 

“Why?” he finally asked. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “He’s your boyfriend. He’s going to take your time, and then you won’t have any more for me.” 

Shiro processed what Keith just said. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He let out a sigh and laid back on the couch. 

“Keith, Adam would never do that. He knows what this means to me, and he understands better than most. He was excited to meet you and has been asking me to bring you over for dinner for weeks. I will always have time for you, always,” Shiro said. 

Keith looked up at him. “Really?” 

Shiro nodded his head and gave Keith a smile. He wrapped his arm around the kid and squeezed. “Really.” 

Keith pursed his lips. “His food is really good,” he admitted. 

Shiro laughed. “Yeah, it is. He’ll probably make you take some home to your dorm when you enter the Academy next year, you can count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is definitely a fluffy piece, but I enjoyed writing it. Keith deserves them, and they deserve Keith. 
> 
> This was originally posted on my [tumblr.](http://adashisoul.tumblr.com) I post all my adashi prompts and writings there first, if you wanna check them all out! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Please leave some comments and feedback, I'd really appreciate it. And you can always drop some prompts into my ask box any time :)


End file.
